END of Life and Love
by MySongEchoesInTheAbyss
Summary: This is a random one-shot about the final battle between the fairies and the dark mage. I don't own Fairy Tail.


END of Life and Love

 **Author's Note: Hello again! Random one-shot. Felt angsty, felt like like writing. Love it, hate it, this is random so I don't really care. It's a trashy story so yeah. I also have no idea where this would go in the timeline. Yeah. Read if you want.**

Zeref was there. Standing right there. Natsu glanced at his friends. They stared at him and nodded. They all leapt towards Zeref and attacked with all of their strength.

"Ice Make Seven Strike Dance!"

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel; Circle Sword!"

"Open, Gate of the Horseman: Sagittarius ! Star dress: Sagittarius!"

"Sky Dragon's Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill!"

"Iron Dragon's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"

"Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"

All of the attacks hit Zeref dead on. Zeref stumbled back, but he recovered and sent a wave of black magic out, blasting them all back. Natsu, for whatever reason, stayed standing and attacked Zeref again.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Zeref used his immobilization magic and slipped around Natsu to the other side of the battlefield. Time started again. Gray realized how close he was to Zeref and jumped up. He grabbed Zeref by his robe and lifted up the black Mage, fist pulled back, ready to strike.

"Where is it? Where is the book of E.N.D.? Tell me!" Gray yelled.

Zeref smirked. "And why should I tell you? You obviously want to destroy him, and I won't let that happen."

Gray punched Zeref in the face. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist!"

Zeref flew across the battlefield as Erza was getting up. "Requip: Purgatory Armor!" Erza smacked Zeref with her giant sword **(A/N I'm using the anime style of her purgatory armor cause it looks cooler)**. Zeref landed on the ground. He released another wave of black magic. Natsu charged through it.

"Salamander! Are you crazy?" Gajeel got up and yelled at Natsu. Natsu reached Zeref through the black magic and sent a stream of fire at him. The others stared at him in awe. Everything else within the range of the spell had died instantly. Natsu looked totally unscathed. Zeref's eyes suddenly turned red. Orbs of pitch-black magic swirled around him, obliterating anything they touched. "Get serious, Fairies." Zeref's cold red eyes stared at each in turn. Zeref simply stood there as every one attacked.

"Dragon Force!Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Iron Shadow Dragon Mode! Iron Shadow Dragon's Sword!"

"Requip: Nakagami Armor! Nakagami Starlight!"

"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!"

"Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

"Dragon Force! Lightning Flame Dragon Mode! Lightning Flame Dragon's Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!"

Zeref smirked. Black Magic exploded from him, and the fairies fell on their knees. The magic power was insane. They felt completely drained. "Is that all you've got, fairies?" Zeref sneered. The group stared at him. They didn't have the strength to get up. Zeref turned around to leave.

"Not so fast."

Zeref saw Natsu getting up.

"Natsu, you're about to die, and you know it. I don't want to kill you. I'm leaving now, so you'll have your lives if you let me."

Natsu snarled, "Yeah right. You're going after the first. As a member of Fairy Tail, I won't let you do that. And, I'm not done yet. Not by a long shot."

With that, he raised his arm and yelled, "Etherious Form!" His guild mates stared at him. Gray frowned. The magic he felt, it wasn't right. It was truly the magic of an Etherious of Zeref. But why would Natsu have such power?

Natsu now had golden horns protruding from his pink hair. Golden dragon wings sprouted from his back, and blood-red scales decorated his skin. He leapt towards Zeref, fist aflame, and looking extremely angry.

"Flame Devil's Fist!"

Zeref didn't know what to say. But he didn't have to say anything, because he was suddenly on the ground, a huge pain blossoming on top of his head. He tried to get up. Flame and fists came at him from all directions. After a few seconds under the assault of the demon's fist, he collapsed onto his knees. Zeref stared into Natsu's emerald eyes. They held pity, and sadness. And, disappointment. Zeref got the message.

"I did this all for you! It was all because of you!"

"I'm aware of that. However, your reason for starting all of that four hundred years ago was a terrible reason."

"You call that terrible? It was for you, and always for you!"

The Fairy Tail mages could only watch in shock and confusion. Natsu and Zeref were conversing like old friends, and Zeref had supposedly done something for Natsu four hundred years ago. But Natsu wasn't alive then. They wondered what Zeref and Natsu were talking about.

"You know the only way to be truly together again was through your death."

"No! I did it! See, you're here now! So I succeeded!" Zeref shook his head.

Natsu sighed, "Natsu Dragneel died four hundred years ago! Accept it! We could have been happy in death, but you made that impossible. So I came back, because I cared for you! But now, I'm ending it here. We're going to go through trials, but I'll have protected my friends."

With that, he raised his fist. Zeref's eyes widened. "Flame Devil Dragon's Final Oblivion!" When the fist connected with his face, he experienced no pain. It was black, and it was empty. _So this is death...Natsu, how did you stand it? You always had friends in life, so how did you stand the loneliness in death?_...Zeref stared into the void before him. Maybe it was his punishment... Yes, that would make sense. He didn't see his parents, or Natsu. Or anyone he had ever known. But... It wasn't so bad. He had been alone for four hundred years, so an eternity didn't seem all that bad. At least no more lives would be lost. _This is... My eternal punishment... My eternal loneliness..._

Back in the world of the living

The fallen Fairy Tail members could only watch. Zeref was dead... Finally. There was still confusion among them though.

"Natsu... What were you talking abo-", Erza began, but she stopped when Natsu cut her off.

"I was... a Fairy Tail member too right?"

"Of course you were! You still are! Why is that in past tense, Flame-brain?" Gray yelled.

Natsu smiled, "Good. Arigato, mina. I'll never forget... My Fairy Tail family..." With that, he raised his hand in the Fairy Tail salute and faded into golden light, leaving behind nothing except his scarf. **(A/N Insert sad Fairy Tail theme here)**

"Natsu~san... NATSU~SAN! Please... Come back..." Wendy sobbed into the ground. The mages lay there, in celebration of their victory but mourning for their unexplained loss of a comrade. They lay there, not attempting to get up. The rest of the guild found them the next day, exhausted from not their battle, but their sobbing and cries. Gray clutched the pink-haired mage's scarf, crying into it. They had won, but they couldn't celebrate. They had defeated their enemy, but could not rejoice. For the destruction of their foe had also brought the destruction of their greatest friend. The one who brought life and love to the guild, the one who cheered everyone up when they were sad. But, they couldn't give up. If they had gone their separate ways, what would the fire dragon slayer say? Natsu had always pushed them forward, never giving up. So why should they? Fairy Tail would live on, and their beloved flame dragon would live on in their hearts.

With Zeref

 _This is my oblivion, my only thing left..._ But then, a voice came out of the black void.

"Come on, did you think I'd leave you completely alone? I thought you knew me, Zer~niichan."

Zeref's eyes widened as a figure came into view. "Natsu~nii?"

The familiar smile spread across the younger Dragneel's face. "Let's be together forever, Zer~niichan."

 **Author's Note: Yeah I don't really care what you think so yeah. Thanks for reading, if you actually did.**


End file.
